My Sort of off Fairy Tale
by Gaara'sFanGirl.Sasuke'sWife
Summary: Sophie lives with her over protective half brother and falls for his best friend. When her friend Layth gets in the way of Sophie and Embry's forming relationship, things start to go wrong EmbryxOC R&R
1. Meeting Embry

**Hey everybody! here's my new story:)) I love twilight and I didn't have any so I made one. Plus I love Embry...he's sexy. His real name is Krys Smokey-Desperado. Lol I love Seth so much that I know his birthday is January 21. And I have his calandar(booboo stewart is sethykins) lol I hope you guys like this story, it took my TWO DAYS! This chapter is strait to the point, but I assure you that the rest will be slower, and have more details in between, but I was just so EXCITED! This part is to myself, and the Sequel that I will have is going to be dedicated to Sprog101. THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Mia: I like pie**

**Me: I don't**

**Sue: I wonder if the author of twilight liked pie**

**Me: NO! SHE OWNS TWILIGHT NOT PIE!**

**Mia: I thought you hated pie...**

**Me: BUT IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED, IT IS MY FAVORITE TOPIC! SHE CANNOT OWN PIE! SHE OWNS TWILIGHT AND THATS FINAL! **

**Sue: okay okay!...bitch**

**Me: excuse me? I have scissors in my back pocket.**

**Mia: she meant, that she loves female dogs!**

**Sue: yeah...thats what I meant.**

"**Me: better be**

**My sort of off Fairy Tale**

**Ch. 1: meeting Embry**

_I wish, I wish, I wish_

_I could keep up with your pace_

_I wish, I wish, I wish_

_I could forget that face_

_I cant believe all the times that I've thought of you_

_it hasn't been that long before I had met you_

_If I don't know who you even are_

_why did I just climb into your car?_

_I know times are rough_

_so I guess I get you_

_I know things get tough_

_I'll follow you in all you do_

_-Me:))_

Sophie POV

"Please!" I pleaded with Paul. Paul is my over protective, temperamental, constantly disappearing half brother. We have different moms.

"No, Sophie, I told you the woods are dangerous!" he hissed.

"What's in there that's so bad?" I asked angrily.

"BEARS AND V-ummm...SCARY PEOPLE!" he shouted. I stepped back. When he would walk around the house with no shirt and his ugly face, he could be very intimidating. Wow his face looks very distorted when he's angry...wow... suddenly he was shaking. Why is he shaking.

"Stop! Please Paullie, calm down, I wont go!" he instantly calmed down. then he walked out the door and into the, of course, woods. Exactly where he said I couldn't go. I started to wonder what the 'Hall Monitors' do when there out there.

I thought I'd be a good idea to find Layth and go to the beach. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he asked groggily. Why must he always sleep?

"Get your beach stuff, were going to the beach!" I said excitedly.

"Sophie, it's four in the mornin'" idiot.

"Layth, its four in the AFTERNOON!" I shouted. I heard something fall and things moving. "What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, I just dropped the phone 'cause of your giant scary voice" he said. I knew he was kidding, but he was sleeping, and I did just yell in his ear...oh well.

"Just hurry, I'll be over in...twenty" he groaned before hanging up on me. Layth is my best guy friend. He looks VERY Quileute. I look like my mother. Blond, blue eyed, I'm still Quileute, just blond. He has the dark hair, and the eyes and skin, he's the brother of Jacob Black.

I quickly threw on a black bikini, and a white sun dress over it. I brushed my hair and grabbed my bag with my towel and hat and sunglasses.

I drove up to Layth's house and saw him sitting on his porch steps. He looked up and ran to catch up with my car before I had stopped.

"I wasn't going to leave you" I muttered.

"Soph, I'm sorry, but, yes, you would" I grinned, he so knew me. We drove up to the beach and there I saw..DUN DUN DUN! The 'Hall Monitors'! Paul was laughing with his girlfriend Rachel and I saw some other people too, like Jacob and Sam and...the rest. One of them caught my eye though. His hair was slightly longer than the others, and he seemed depressed. My sort of guy.

I grabbed onto Layth's arm and pulled his head down.

"Whose that one?" I asked. He looked at the boy.

"Uh...no one, he doesn't matter, come on, lets go swimmin'!" he pulled me down and I had just enough time to take off my sun dress and set down my things before he dragged me into the water. I jumped onto his back. He gave me a mischievous look before he purposefully fell back into the water. When we surfaced, I glared at him and he smiled that innocent smile that screamed: 'so not innocent'.

"Sophie!" someone shouted. In was Paul.

"I'm busy!" I yelled back before I pushed Layth's head underwater.

"I told you to stay at home" he growled, he was no walking into the water towards me. I gave him a fake confused look.

"No, you said stay out of the woods, I'm not in them Paulster" he rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Who is this, wish you?" he asked, giving Layth an evil look.

"It's Layth, stupid, we've only been friends for..idk, since I was BORN!" I yelled. I looked up to see the cute boy looking at me with wide eyes. When Paul followed my gaze, he ran with incredible speed and tackled the boy to the ground.

"EMBRY! Not my sister!" he shouted. So his name is Embry...sweet;) "how could you!" sam pulled Paul off of Embry, they were both shaking.

"Paul, stop! Embry cant help it. Think about when it happened with Rachel" Sam said with an extremely stern tone. My brother calmed down at the mention of his Girlfriend's name. I felt Layth's arms wrap protectively around my waist.

"Lets go" I whispered to him, he nodded and we started to gather our things.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked.

"Home?" I said.

"You should meet the guys" he waved them over. "Me, Sam, Jacob, umm Leah, Seth, Jared, Brady, Quill and" he cracked his neck and growled out the last name. "Embry" they all smiled, but I didn't return it.

"Yes, yes, that's nice, come on Layth, let's go" I pulled him back. We walked up to the car and I sat in a huff.

"Why do you hate them?" he asked. I stared at him intently.

"They took my brother from me, they took Seth a-and Brady. Why don't _you_ hate them?" he shrugged.

"Jacob's always sayin' 'you just wait little bro, soon they won't seem so bad'" he replied. "He's been sayin' that ever since he joined Sam's cult" after Jacob joined, Layth had wanted to, he looked up to his brother, like no other ever would. "But nothin's happnin'" I loved the way he spoke like that. No one knew why he had that weird way of talking, like he was back in NY, NY in a gang.

"See the way Paul touches her"

"that's what she said" he said while chuckling.

"I'm serious Layth! The way he touches her cheek before leaning in to kiss her. Or the way Quill cares for little Clair, it's sweet. And when sam kisses her scars and tells her she's beautiful. I wish, someone would touch me like that" he sighed.

"Yeah, I so wish I had a girlfriend.." when his last girlfriend dumped him, she told the whole school he was a guy from a gang and was going to rape them all. So naturally, no girl wanted to be with him. I liked him a lot, but like a sister loves her brother.

"With your six-pack, girls should be _crawling_ on and praising the land you walk on" he smiled. It was one of those your-exaggerating-too-much smiles. "Dude, come one, you know your hot"

"Thanks Soph, your quite a...an interesting looking one too" I mocked hurt.

"Your so mean!" then I pulled out and we drove up to my house. "Well, I'll see you later then?" I asked.

"Yeah" he leaned in close to my ear. "Just stay away from Embry" he growled, smiled and left. What's up his butt? As he climbed out I slapped him in the back of the head. "What was that for?" I smiled.

"I choose my own boyfriends."

"Please, Sophie, He's crazy! And I don't like the way he looks at you!" I held out my pinky. "Really?"

"Do you, Layth Marcus Desperado, promise that if a guy ever hurts me or wants me for the wrong things, will beat him up?"

he huffed. "Do you, Sophie Mihica...-." he doesn't know my last name?

"Alvontae you idiot!"

"Do you, Sophie Mihica Alvontae promise to not go out with boys who have the wrong intentions AND that you will always be my friend?" I rolled my eyes, but locked pinkies and we both said I do.

"BYE MR. DESPERADO!" I screamed at him. He stuck out his tongue and hollered back.

"BYE MS. ALVONTAE!"

After a few hours of sitting on the couch and eating...idk, it was in the fridge and looked edible, Paul and his 'gang' marched in and headed for the cupcakes I had made.

"WAIT!" Paul yelled before they ate any. "Sophie, made those, unless you want to keep certain body parts, I advise that you put the cupcakes down" he said slowly. I walked in the kitchen and all the boys had set the cupcakes down. I walked over and took one. I remembered seeing Brady hesitate to put his down, so I jumped into his lap and licked all the frosting off.

"Mmmmm" I said. His eyes were wide and Embry was glaring at him, so I went over to Embry and smashed the cupcake onto his face. "Keep them away from the Delicious" they gasped. "Chocolate" I heard one suck in air. "Icing filled" someone let out a yelp. "Sprinkle cupcakes, Paul, if they touch one of them, not only will they loose something they Value, but I don't think any girl will sleep with you again, including Rachel" he bit his lip and glared at all the boys. That was when Sam walked in.

"Boys, we have a...hey Sophie"

"I don't like you" then I marched upstairs to my room. I put my ear up to the door and listened for their voices.

"We have another Leach problem?" I heard Brady ask.

"What if they go for Sophie" Paul and embry said in unison. I heard a loud bang and assumed Paul had smashed Embry's head in. Oh well. What are leaches?

"I'm afraid they might be going for her...the Cullen's have brought news that she will phase very soon" me? Phasing? Whaaaaa? I heard another crash.

"Knock it off Embry" I heard Sam using his if-you-disobey-i-will-remove-your-head voice. "I know you imprinted, but Paul will watch her, he is her brother" there was a loud chorus of laughs and a faint groan was heard in the crowd.

"Why do they want her?" Brady asked.

"She has a certain...Scent, something that us other werewolves don't have, her scent sings to one of those leaches and he intends to take her"

"I thought we smelled like dogs" Embry said.

"Yeah, but Sophie's half American on her mother's side" I knew it was Paul because he hates my mother so he always says it with an edge.

I ran down and started hugging Paul. "Paulo!" I screamed.

"What?" he asked.

"My mom doesn't like you either" he then threw me aside and started shaking. I had felt something snap. He had never gotten this mad when I would talk and tease him with the subject of my mother...ow. My arm.

"PAUL! Calm down!" Sam commanded, but there was a ripping sound. And there stood a giant horse sized Wolf...

**Well thanks everyone! hope you loved! all reviewers will be given credit!so first five reviewers gets all of there own stories reviewed by me and all of my friends too! So you'll have tons of reviews! So review fast and furious. Just click right there:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for revewing! two more spots open!**

**Thanks too: **Sprog101, Apparently Unaffected,

**I hope you all like this chapter. Though it mite be bad cuz, I rote it in about 30 mins. This part is going to be again, slightly rushed, my Writing teacher has yet to help me slow things down. This one has swearing(more than in any of my other stories) like asshole and bastard. Since I am personally not allowed to swear, I do it in my writing, so for all you swearing mother fuckers, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sue: I own Sophie, but SM owns the rest.**

**Mia: no **_**I**_** own Sophie**

**Me: no! You bitches, I **_**am **_**Sophie! Therefor she is mine.**

**Sue: in your dreams**

**Me: your right, I usually do dream about how amazing I am:)**

**Mia: BURN!**

Paul POV

"What's wrong with her?" Embry asked as he watched her breath heavily.

"PAUL! Go outside" Sam told me. I growled at him and trotted out.

just scared my little sister...

Yeah, you did-QUILL

Shut up fatty-Me

make me-QUILL

That's enough! Paul, phase and go home, Quill, take Embry home-SAM

_I_

I phased back and entered the house. Sophie was at the hospital, her arm had broken and she wasn't breathing. What have a done? Mom is going to kill me and Sophie will be forever suspicious!

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Embry.

"Go home asshole"

"she wouldn't stop asking questions, we have to tell her now" he whispered.

"You're her imprint, you tell her!" I yelled.

"Yeah, but I think it'd be better if she heard it from her brother. You wanted you to be there, so get your ass up to the hospital!"

"If you want Sophie, stop swearing. She cant stand swearing" I marched out the door with him following close behind.

"GO HOME EMBRY! IF SHE REALLY LOVED YOU, THEN SHE WOULDN'T BE WITH LAYTH" now I'm lying? Shit. I don't want her hurt...yeah that's my reason.

I hopped into my jeep and drove to the hospital. Sam, Layth and...her mother were arguing with one of the doctors.

"Please! She considers him family!" Kristine(Sophie's mommyo!) Said.

"I'm sorry, but only family" the man said.

"Is there a problem here?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Yes, I cannot let him in, even if she had a miraculous recovery, she still cannot be seen by anyone but family!" he hissed. She's already recovered? Could she soon be phasing like the Cullens said?

"He's family" he took a step back.

"O-of course s-sir" Layth ran past and into a room. I followed close behind. I saw her laying on the bed, she had one of those breathing things, and her arm...wasn't wrapped?

"Sophie" I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open, when they saw me, they went wide.

"Paul! What's going on? Y-you're a-a wolf!" suddenly she was cowering from me.

"Baby girl, I can explain, later though." I touched her arm but she pulled back. Now that ticked me off. She was f***ing afraid of me! I felt the anger boiling so I ran outside and Phased into the woods.

Paul?-QUILL

Shut it Fatty-Me

I am not fat you bastard!-QUILL

dude, you eat all the time!-SETH

oh and you dont?-QUILL

SHUT UP! YOUR BOTH FAT!-ME

whats up your ass?-QUILL

Do you really want to know?-Me

no...-QUILL

Sophie was finally brought home after two days, but she wouldn't go near me or Embry. I knew it hurt him more than it hurt me, but she was my little sister.

"Listen to me baby girl"

"go away Paul" no more lame nicknames.

"Soph. Please come out" ever since she had got home, she never left her room. She never came down for meals and never screamed out goodnight before she went to sleep. I wish she would talk to me.

"Paul...PAUL!" she screamed. Also after the incident, she has this breathing thing. When she had hyperventilated, her heart started to only slightly let her lungs work. I rushed in and helped her take her pills. That was when I noticed how sick she looked. Her cheeks were sucked in and her complection was a sickly color. Yet her skin burned. She was starting to gain height on me and her eyes had brown specks. But she didn't show any anger.

"Thanks, now go" she whispered.

"You need to eat!"

"Too tired"

"that's 'cause you aren't eating!" I said. Then I picked her up and brought her downstairs. Mom was at work so I didn't have to let her see Sophie this way. My mom loved Sophie like she was her own daughter, she was. But she wasn't.

"Here, eat this" I handed her a turkey sandwich.

"Ew, you did NOT wash your hands before you made this Pauline" YEAH! She gave me a new nickname.

"So..." I said as she set down the crust.

"Was I hallucinating?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, you said something about a wolf.." I hated lying to her. "There were no wolves" she laughed to herself.

"Wow, I actually thought you were a wolf Paullie-bear" she smiled and leaned against me. Soon her breathing was heavy and I knew she was asleep. I carried her upstairs and set her down. When I had gone back into the kitchen I saw the whole pack waiting outside the screen door. I rolled my eyes and opened it.

"What?" I asked with a whiny voice.

"Is Paul whining?" Embry asked, with a smile. I punched him in the arm.

"Sam said we have to go to the Cullens', something about Renesmee being hunted. I saw Jake's head pop up from the crowd.

"WHAT!" he screamed.

"Shut up, she's sleeping!" I whisper/yelled at him.

Embry POV

Paul can really pack a punch! I was barely listening to the conversation and instead looking hopefully up the stairs that she would come down.

"Go up" Paul said irritatedly. I smiled at him and ran up to a room that had tons of stickers on it and her name. I opened it and saw her sitting on her bed. Her back was to me and she faced the open window.

"Sophie" I whispered. She didn't move. I walked over to her. "Sophie" I said again. As I put my hand on her shoulder, her body wobbled until she fell back and her eyes...were white. There were black lines running under her skin from her neck to her shoulder. They were like little cable work.

"Oh my god, PAUL!" I shouted. He raced upstairs and practically screamed when he saw her.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" He asked.

"I didn't!" I yelled.

"YOU KILLED HER!"

"Paul, look" we both looked over and the black lines were fading, along with the white in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. She wasn't bitten by a Vampire, there are no marks. I'm stumped" Sam said. Then Edward walked in. I growled at him.

"Get off, your breaking the TREATY!" I yelled.

"Embry I gave him permission"

"That is not in your power!"I spat.

"IT IS! Sit down embry!" I sat on a chair.

"She's seen things. Something is controlling her mind." Edward said. "There are men, and women, thousands of them. She is standing on a large rock and they're coming for her. They all phase and attack her" he came out of his trance and looked at Paul. "Someone's teaching her to fear you"

**So...how was it? Oh my goodness! Someone is doing bad things to her mind! When is Paul going to tell her the truth. Btw...JOSH whatever-his-last-name-is IS NOT SEXIER THAN EMBRY OR SETH! TAKE THAT MACKENZIE!**

**Sue: she's gone mad**

**Me: it is true**

**Mia: your agreeing that your crazy?**

**Me: she said I was MAD, that has TWO definitions! I'm sure she wouldn't say I was crazy because she knows I caryy SCISSORS! FEAR THE SCISSORS!**

**Please review. Im going for Five reviews for me to continue;)))))**

**Just click that button(wink wink)**


End file.
